Cat and Mouse
by The Sword of Salvation
Summary: While the boys are away, the Cat comes out to play. Dom!Cas x Reader Rough Sex, bondage, cursing, all consensual. Don't like, don't read.


Title: Cat and Mouse

Author: The Sword of Salvation

Fandom: Supernatural

Characters: CastielXReader

Reader Gender: Female

Word Count: Roughly 3,000-4,000

Warning: Smut, Offensive Language, Bondage, Rough Sex

You couldn't help but wonder how it had come to this. Sure, the hunt hadn't gone as planned and that woman died, but you were wondering how you came to be bound to a chair in the bunker's dungeon with your hands behind your back under Castiel's watchful gaze. Sam and Dean had gone out on a beer run, trying to find enough alcohol to push the day's events to the back burner, and had left you and Castiel alone. He hadn't been acting himself lately, probably just adjusting to getting his grace back, but it seemed like every time he looked at you, he looked at you like prey. In a way, it kind of disturbed you, but in another, it immensely turned you on. Cas's piercing blue eyes were literally a window to the soul, and you felt like you could get lost in their depth. You had always admired Castiel's beauty. His vessel was a gorgeous man, very well built, and had obvioulsy been taken care of. Under all those layers that he wore, you could only imagine what was concealed beneath.

You realized he was speaking from your current situation and you snapped out of your thoughts as his said eyes held your own.

"What did you say, Cas?" You asked, focusing on his beautiful face.

"I said that I could hear your thoughts, (Y/N), and you have no idea of what is concealed beneath." His voice lowered considerably and he withdrew his angel blade, the cold metal glinting under the dim lights above.

"I've been thinking about you a long time, (Y/N), long before I fell. But now, I cannot deny my feelings for you any longer. I will have you, so that no other will ever feel the touch of your skin. I've noticed the looks you give Dean. I see that you want him too. Understand this: you belong to me."

Castiel's eyes dilated considerably, filled with lust as his tight jaw clenched. You could see the tendons in his face straining and you let out a breath. Damn, he was beautiful.

He ran tip of the cold metal blade across your cheek, along your jawline and down your neck. His eyes followed its movements and when he reached the collar of your shirt his eyes flicked up to yours. His lips parted slightly and you could feel his breath on your face as he popped the buttons off your blouse. You felt dizzy under his touch and bit your lip in anticipation of his movements.

Cas pulled your blouse open, exposing your bra to him in the dim light.

"So beautiful," he murmured. "Better than I imagined." He then began placing soft kisses on your collarbone, nipping and sucking his way down to your breasts. "Your skin is delicious, (Y/N). You taste divine. I can't wait to see what the rest of you tastes like."

In one swift motion, Castiel ripped your bra, exposing your bare chest to him. A small moan escaped his lips as he looked at your soft flesh. He licked his lips in anticipation and knelt between your legs, becoming eye level with your breasts.

"(Y/N), you truly are one of Heaven's creatures. You're so beautiful. You belong to me, and no one is ever going to experience how truly beautiful you are. Only me." Castiel breathed.

"Castiel..." You moaned, closing your eyes as he began to suckle on your soft flesh. His hands roamed down your jean-clad thighs, gripping onto your hips before trailing back up to your stomach. His mouth was magical, eliciting sensations that you had never even felt before as he massaged and sucked on your tender breasts. His tongue circled your nipples, teasing the sensitive flesh before kissing down your stomach.

With each little moan or breath you took, his eyes found yours , batting his long lashes up innocently at you. He was so damn irresistible, and you felt your core beginning to drip with arousal. Your breathing began to quicken and you were so fucking close to coming already with only his mouth on you. He hadn't even touched your pussy yet, and here you were, panting like a virgin getting off for the first time.

Cas then unbuttoned your jeans and peeled them from your legs slowly. He kissed your thighs, down to your calves, all the way to your toes on each leg. He was worshipping your body, and he looked like pure sin while he was at it. He removed his trenchcoat, folding it and placing it on the floor before removing his tie and his dress shirt. Now it was your turn to lick your lips. His naked chest was a marvel to behold. His muscles were well defined and truly the man looked as if he had been carved out of stone. Castiel was flawless.

"You're perfect," you panted out, and you longed to run your fingers through his jet black hair. You wanted to cling onto his broad shoulders while he fucked you senseless, to feel the tight flesh of his ass as you would pull him harder against you, urging him deeper inside. You wanted _him. _But you knew he wasn't finished with you.

"Your fantasies are quite accurate, (Y/N), and you're right. I'm not finished with you. I have waited so long for this moment, and I intend to leave no stone unturned. I want you, and I will have you. Do you object?" Castiel asked. He moved closer to you, caressing your face gently before moving down to fondle your breasts.

"No, please, Cas, I need you. Only you..." You breathe, your head falling back as a shiver runs up your spine.

Castiel captures your lips with his and you close your eyes, reveling in his touch. He palms one of your breasts while the other moves south towards your dripping core. His thumb flits over your swollen clit and you moan into his mouth, shivering under his hand.

He rubs your clit slowly, teasing you and making you even wetter before sliding his index finger into your tight heat. You gasp loudly, biting his lip as he begins sliding in and out slowly.

"Cas," you moan, and he pulls away from you to watch your expression. Castiel then adds a second finger into your heat and quickens his movements. "Fuck!" Your mouth falls open and you arch your back against the chair as he finger fucks you harder. His lips land on your neck, sucking and biting as his hand moves faster. You can feel a coiling in the bottom of your stomach as your impending orgasm makes itself known.

"God, Cas, I'm gonna come!" You pant out, biting into his shoulder as you feel yourself explode around his hand. Your chest is heaving after your orgasm, but Castiel's fingers keep moving inside you, twisting and curling, hitting every deliciously pleasurable spot with each thrust. Your legs begin to quiver and you feel yourself ready to come again. At this point, you're writhing in the chair, utterly at Cas's mercy. As you're right on the brink again, Cas withdraws his fingers and gets to his knees in front of you. Placing a large hand on each thigh, he spreads your legs and begins kissing and nipping on the insides of your legs.

You catch your breath and the feeling abates for a moment as Castiel begins showering your skin in kisses. His hot breath so very near to your core makes your nipples harden at the mere thought, and you can't help but gaze into his crystal blue eyes every time he looks up at you. Those damn long lashes were going to be the death of you.

"I could never forget the smell of your arousal, (Y/N). I could smell it every time we were in the same room. Did you know that? You have a very distinct smell, so delicious, and I grow hard every time I smell it. Do you know how hard I am for you right now? It's taking everything in me not to just tip your chair onto the floor and have my way with you. You have no idea the effect you have on me." Castiel said gruffly. His voice was like melted chocolate: smooth, rich, and irresistible.

Lust was evident in his eyes as he lowered his mouth onto you. You thought his mouth was magic on your breasts? Hell, there were fireworks going on beneath your eyelids as his tongue delved into you. Your back arches off the chair and your hands pull against the bond keeping you tied down.

"Fuck, Cas! Please, don't stop!" You moan out, and you feel his tongue circling your clit. He licks a stripe along your slit before you feel him spreading you open with his tongue. You're unable to control the screams that leave your mouth as you experience the most earth shattering orgasm you've ever known. The sensation of his scruff against you combined with the skill of his tongue is overwhelming to you, and you easily release for the second time already. Castiel pulls away from you, and you can see his face his wet with your essence. His scruff is glistening and he takes a hand to wipe it off before sucking on his fingers.

"I was right. You're better than anything I've ever tasted."

Castiel gets to his feet and moves closer to you. He leans over you and you can smell yourself on his face. You inhale his scent mixed in with yours and close your eyes as he closes the gap between you. His lips brush against yours and you taste yourself on him. You cannot believe how turned on you are at this, but you're soon interrupted from your thoughts as you hear the sound of a zipper fill the room. Castiel pulls away and slides his pants down to the floor before stepping out of them, leaving himself clad in only a pair of white boxer shorts. You can see his manhood hard against the thin fabric and you can tell that he's huge. Jimmy Novak was a certainly well endowed man.

Castiel then pushed the boxers down his hips, leaving him completely exposed to you. Your eyes raked over his perfect form, memorizing every inch of this beautiful being. His cock was already twitching, showing you that he was more than ready. Castiel's hand ghosted across his length, slightly stroking himself as he walked closer to you.

"Castiel, can I taste you now?" You ask, eyeing his cock and biting your lip innocently.

"Do you wish to, (Y/N)? You don't have to. " Castiel assured, but you really wanted to. You wanted to give him the same pleasure he had shown you. You wanted to hear him moaning out your name, his hips bucking as he came into your mouth, and see the satisfaction on his face like he had seen on yours.

"I want to. Please, Cas?" He nodded and moved closer, his member bobbing in front of your face.

You licked him from base to tip, swirling your tongue when you got to the head. Castiel began to sigh in satisfaction and one of his hands moved to your hair, raking his fingers through it. You chose that moment to sink your mouth onto him, taking his impressive length as far down your throat as you possibly could, bobbing, licking, and sucking him in different intervals. As you sped up on him, his other hand moved to the other side of your head, and he was bobbing your head. You were getting turned on by this as well, and could feel yourself becoming wet as Castiel groans filled the room. You could feel his cock begin to tighten and twitch inside your mouth and suddenly he pulled away from you. Your mouth came off of his cock with a popping sound and you were momentarily confused before you felt him thrust into your dripping heat.

You both groaned on the initial thrust as Castiel gripped onto your hips hard enough to leave a bruise. He thrust into you, over and over, grinding his hips into yours relentlessly. His cock stretched you and filled you perfectly, fucking you roughly as he groaned into your ear. Suddenly, you were on your back with the Angel on top of you, delving deeper into your tight, wet heat.

"Castiel! Fuck me harder, baby! Please, don't stop!" You moaned, your own voice unrecognizeable as Castiel pounded into you.

"Do you like me _fucking_ you like this, (Y/N)? You feel so amazing around my cock, beautiful. Better than I had ever imagined. You're so tight for me, you fit around me perfectly." Castiel breathed. He then released the bonds around your hands and they flew up instinctively to grip onto his broad shoulders. He took that as a hint to thrust into you harder and you felt yourself tightening around him.

"Cas, I'm so close!" You moan, nails digging into his back as he speeds up. He moves his head back to look at you, kissing you passionately before you both come together in a tangled mess of limbs onto the floor.

Both of you were shaking coming down from your orgasms still connected as one. Castiel wrapped his arms around your form, holding you to his chest and wiping the hair out of your face.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, (Y/N). That was not at all my intention." Castiel apologized.

You chuckle at his words and snuggle closer.

"You didn't hurt me, Cas. Though I never figured you to be a kinky son of a bitch. I liked it. A lot. We should do that again." You say and run your hand along Castiel's scruff.

"I agree. Are you ready now?" Cas asked, seriousness playing on his beautiful features. Damn Angel stamina, you figured, though in all honesty, Castiel had worn you out.

"Screw it, why not?" You say, and dive in with Cas for round number two.


End file.
